


A Day Off

by genpachixshino, ranae654



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid!Isaac, M/M, Married Couple, Pool Sex, Smut, married derek and stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genpachixshino/pseuds/genpachixshino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles both don't have to work on the same day and that rarely happens so they use it to their advantage by spending time with their son and having some small aventures of their own in a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this isn't my best writng but I hope you like it :)

The sun shined in through the blinds, perring in on Stiles face who was still deeply asleep unlike Derek who was smiling down at his adorable boyfriend snoring away.  
Some would say that Stiles and Derek's relationship was perfect and what most people would kill for. They were high school sweethearts that had their whole lives planned ahead of them. Any argument, challenge, or disagreement that came there way they had gotten past it, as soon as they were both of legal age to get married that's what they did, right away, not looking back. Now here they were five years later, in their first house together with their three year old boy named Isaac who was laying between them on the at the other end of the bed.  
Stiles shifted in bed before opening his eyes slowly, only to be met with Derek's eyes oh and Isaac's tiny feet in between them, not that he minded.  
"Good morning. I'm surprised you're awake it's not even ten yet." Stiles was too lazy at the moment to even try and say something sarcastic back so he just decided to stretch his arms and let out a yawn. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Derek shrugged and smiled softly. "I may have called in as sick so I can have one perfect day with my beautiful yet sometimes annoying husband and my som, is that so bad?" Stiles shook his head no. The sounds of them talking must've awoken Isaac as he kicked his leg up in the air almost hitting Derek in the face but he was faster and caught the little boy's ankle.  
Isaac sat up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes before a big, bright smile appeared on his face. "I get both my daddies all day?!" Derek and Stiles could both hear the obvious excitement in the child's voice. Stiles sat up in bed, moving closer to Derek. Nodding, he motioned for Isaac to come closer to him with open arms.  
He jumped straight up and crawled really fast into Stiles arms and sat on on his lap. He never got both his daddies all day, one of them was always working until he and to go to bed, sure the days would rotate of who he would have but today was going to be different and he was overly excited about it.  
They each decided to take Isaac into the pool today as he was constantly begging them all day so that's what they did.  
Stiles slid the floaties up Isaac's small arms before picking him up and walking into the pool with him.  
Derek was just finishing cutting the grads as they got in and as he went around the pool to put the mower back Stiles held up Isaac and they both waved at him with bright, happy smiled on their faces.  
They were very lucky to have gotten Isaac, they thought that they wouldn't due to their sexual orientation but the lady that allowed them to have the most precious child in the world was very kind and not bothered by same gender couples. Isaac truly was a blessing and they don't know what they would do without him, his adoption just built their marriage even more in a positive way.  
Derek walked up on the deck and jumped in the pool, and Isaac squealed as he was splashed with water. "Daddy!" Derek laughed when he came up from the water and took Isaac in his arms. "Does daddy get a kiss?" Derek stuck out his cheek and Isaac didn't hesitate to place a small kiss on his daddy's cheek.  
Stiles smiled at them in adoration, just feeling so happy and content. They needed more days like this as a family.  
Stiles got out of the pool for a moment just to check his phone but Derek snuck out behind him, of course keeping a close eye on Isaac at the same time. He walked behind Stiles and he looked at Isaac signaling him to be quiet by pressing his finger to his lips. When Stiles set his phone down he lookef at the pool and noticed Derek was no longer there. "Isaac, where's-" Before Stiles knew it he was being pushed off the deck into the pool and it made Isaac laugh out loud at his daddy's shenanigans.  
When Stiles comes off for air he lookd at Derek then at Isaac pointing a playful accusing finger at him. "Were you in on this prank little mister?!"  
"No daddy! No!" Stiles laughed before quickly picking up Isaac and raising him high in the air making him laugh even more.  
The stayed in the pool for about fifteen minutes more and once that was done it was dinner time so they took Isaac out to his favorite place to eat and by the time they got home it was his bed time.  
They gave him a bath and the whole time he couldn't stop talking about how much fun he had in the pool and how much he wanted more days like this. After that they dried him off and tucked him tight into his bed, both kissing him on the cheek before walking out of his room, shutting the door quietly.  
"You know we could go back into the pool and have some fun of our own? I already turned on the baby monitor so...." Stiles looked up at Derek with a mischievous smile, meaning he wanted some intimacy with his husband and he wouldn't stop bugging him about it until he gave in. Derek smiled, looking down at the ground before looking back at Stiles. He couldn't deny the fact that he did want some alone time with his dork of a husband, so all he could do was nod and throw his arm around Stiles, walking them back to the pool.  
The stars and the moon accompanied them as they approached the pool.  
The air was still warm and it was clear skies, not a cloud in sight.  
"No." Stiles pointed at Derek accusingly as if he was going to do something because that look he was giving Stiles is the same look that he has mastered since he was little. Derek smirked before shrugging, pretending not understand what Stiles meant when he continued to walk closer to him. "What? Why're you so tense? Hm?" Stiles attempted a sarcastic smile as he continued to walk back until he hit the wall of the fence of the deck. "Derek... No." Derek stretched out his arms towards Stiles and wrapped them around his sides even as he continued to protest. "Derek! I swear to god I-" Stiles quickly was cut off as Derek threw him into the pool, even with his clothes come on. All he could do was laugh as his boyfriend was now soaked and pretending to be mad at him. As Stiles came up from the water Derek stripped himself of his shirt and pants before jumping in, splashing Stiles as soon as he was up for air. "Dammit Derek! This was supposed to be romantic.... Not you picking on me..." Stiles attempted to play the 'innocent, hurt boyfriend' card but it just made Derek laugh softly as he swam over to him, wrapping an around Stiles pulling him closer. "Alright, alright I'll stop but who says I don't want to romantic and intimate with you too?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and before he knew it there was a hand reaching down into his pants and a finger circling at his tight hole, stopping any movement he was making. He then felt Derek's lips behind his ear, his breathing hot against him as he spoke. "Is this what you wanted? Hm?" He entered a finger inside of Stiles, and received a low groan in response. He worked his finger in and out of Stiles hole, prepping for another finger to be added. This is exactly what Stiles needed, he needed a break from being a parent, he needed a break from work, he needed.... Sexual intimacy to get rid of all that stress.  
Derek entered another finger and Stiles leaned into his bare chest, hand grabbing at his arm. Just then Derek twisted and curved his fingers inside the now somewhat stretched hole, exploring a little bit, not that he hasn't ever explored down there before with things other then his fingers. "Do you want more Stiles?" Stiles couldn't find the words to answer so Derek decided to take the matter into his own hands....literally. He dragged his other hand down Stiles happy little trail that lead to the hard treasure inside his pants. Stiles eyes fluttered shut as Derek took hold of his length, rubbing it up and down slowly, teasing him just a little bit. "Fuck...." His grip on Derek's arm tightened. He needed more. Before he could stop himself he grinded back on Derek's fingers, wanting more sexual pleasure. Derek seemed to be quite surprised but at the same time turned on. He added another finger, and Stiles let out a somewhat pained but pleasured sound, making Derek's dick twitch in his underwear. Stiles still continued to go back and forth even as Derek's clothed erection was pressed against his back.  
His hand movements were swift and agonizingly as it jerked at Stiles length. He could tell he was close, so he curled his fingers even more as they were inside entering and exiting out of Stiles.  
"Oh my god.... Ah fuck.... Fuck Derek... I'm gonna..... I-"  
"Go ahead baby, release yourself." That's all it took for Stiles to just allow his orgasm overtake him and shoot out his internal, wet cum all over a she moaned out Derek's name.  
He went limp in Derek's arms, his back arching more then it ever has before and once he was done releasing himself Derek turned him around and brought him into a long, passionate kiss that took the little breath Stiles had left of him out.  
There was a long, hard stare into each others eyes between them before Derek was pulling off Stiles shirt and his pants and underwear, throwing them onto the deck. Stiles then took off Derek's underwear and threw them on the pool deck. As soon as they were naked their lips pressed into a heated, wet kiss with Derek's beard slightly scratching at Stiles chin as their tongues battled for dominance, Derek obviously winning.  
They made out for about ten to fifteen minute before they found themselves on a raft just staring up at the stars in each others arms, appreciating what they had together and the life they were given.  
About thirty minutes later Derek noticed Stiles approaching the ladder to get out but he stopped him by settling his hands in his hips pulling him back. He tried to protest but he just gave in and swam towards him.  
Derek gently grabbed Stiles wrist pulling him closer and there was this long, sweet silence as they stared into each others eyes. Derek then set his hands on Stiles' sides, lifting him and kissing him. Derek's hard erection was centered with Stiles' hole as he waited for permission to go further.  
Stiles hands clawed at Derek's back while he whispered lowly into his ear. "Go ahead." Derek nodded and entered him very slowly, giving him time to adjust to his length before making any further movements.  
When Stiles moved up and back down Derek then knew it was alright to continue. His long length stretched out Stiles in more ways then when and each time he entered him he would hit his prostate, making Stiles moan out each time. Soon enough he clenched down onto Derek and released himself once again. It wasn't long after that they got of the pool.  
Just as they walked in the door there was a shuffling sound in the baby monitor. Stiles looked up at Derek, raising his eyebrows. "Guess we came inside just in time." Derek tilted his head, noticing what Stiles had just said. "You do know-"  
"Oh shut up you know what I meant." Derek laughed as Stiles went to the laundry and pulled on a pair of pants, throwing a pair at Derek before they went to go check on Isaac.  
When they opened the door they saw the small child on the floor, opening a coloring book but when the toddler saw his parents he quickly jumped back into bed. Both Derek and Stiles laughed, approaching the bed, clearly not upset. "Relax buddy, you're not in any trouble we just came in to see if you were alright. Why don't we put you back into bed." Derek and Stiles scooted in both side of the bed, leaving the child in between them. With the scent and comfort of his parents next to him it was pretty fast for him to fall back asleep. Then within ten minutes Stiles and Derek both fell asleep as well.


End file.
